Implantable medical devices are used to collect physiological information and deliver therapy. As implantable medical devices have become more complex, each device is typically provided with a myriad of functions and capabilities. Unfortunately, the circuits providing the functions also draw current, shortening the life span of the implantable medical device's energy source. Further, while these additional capabilities are useful and required by many patients, other patients do not need the full range of capabilities provided.